


maelstrom under my skin

by EllaYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Thor POV, introspective, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: asgard is lost but its people survive and as the ship takes them away, thor takes a minute to himself to mourn and to get himself together.spoilers for ragnarok!





	maelstrom under my skin

for a long second, he just breathes.

the taste of blood and electricity are still heavy on his tongue, between his teeth, his hands still feel empty without the comforting weight of mjolnir, and there’s heat at the base of his spine that has him restless.

thunder crackles behind his ribs, and he just breathes through it.

and then there’s the heavy weight of leadership, of his people’s future, their survival, of the gilded throne and crown that are his… well,  _now_  are his birthright, as the last living descendent.

his friends are gone, his parents are gone, his home is gone. even the mischievous, pain in his ass, little brother that always kept reappearing whenever he thought him dead is…

he shakes his head. he still has his people, though, he reminds himself, again, but somehow, it’s not the same. not enough. (too much.)

he wants to grieve, to take refuge back in midgard and mourn all that he’s lost, if only for a while. but he can’t.

when so many people count on him, he can’t think of himself.

he looks in the mirror and hardly recognizes himself. the short hair, the eyepatch, the slouch to his shoulders. he wonders what mother would say if she could see him now.

he pushes the thought away. it still hurts to think of her, even now.

he sighs. picks up a bauble on the low table by the mirror, and plays with it idly.

somehow, when his brother’s ghost appears a few feet away, he’s not surprised, nor is he awash with relief so much as fond resignation.

(it figures he got out. he always does.)

he  _is_  surprised, though, when the bauble doesn’t pass through the illusion like always.

he smiles. takes a breath.

the storm under his skin settles a little bit when he hugs loki to his chest.

(maybe it won’t be forever, but just for now, if he can get even a fragment of it, of his boyhood wish of them fighting side by side again, he will take it. take it and welcome it and will bear all the pain that will inevitably follow when their paths diverge again.

for now, for just this moment, he breathes and breathes, and lets the storm calm down.)


End file.
